


If The Walls Could Talk...

by beargirl1393



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Let's Write Sherlock Challenge 22, M/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargirl1393/pseuds/beargirl1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most important possessions of a few characters like to have a chat when they have the time, and occasionally meddle in their humans' love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The Walls Could Talk...

It was quiet in 221B. Sherlock and Joh had gone out to celebrate the successful end to another case, and Mrs. Hudson was next door with Mrs. Turner for her book club. It was the only time that Billy could have a decent conversation with his friend.

“So, did anyone notice?” Billy asked. John’s gun shook it’s muzzle.

“Not one. For all that they’re supposed to be intelligent and paid to observe, not one of them noticed that John and Sherlock are together.”

Billy would have rolled his eyes, if he still had eyes. “Honestly? Those two do everything together, invade each other’s personal space regularly, and they flirt! They may not make out like they do here…”

“You haven’t seen them in the alleys when Sherlock’s just done his ‘I’m so brilliant, everyone else are idiots’ deduction spiel,” the gun said dryly.

Billy chuckled. “Well, at least they don’t have to worry about being arrested for public indecency.”

“Yeah, with John’s former ‘I’m not gay’ comments being take to heart,” the gun replied. “So, no one suspects that they are together.”

“Sherlock enjoys fooling them, I think,” Billy admitted. “John too, they’re always laughing about it when they get home from a case.”

“Of course they do, they’ll laugh themselves sick then Lestrade and the rest figure it out,” the gun replied, and both laughed before falling silent as the occupants of 221B returned.

***

“Are they ever going to admit it?”

The umbrella tilted slightly away from the wall, not enough to tip over but enough that he was able to see the screen of the Blackberry, as well as the eyeroll emoticon and line of text that answered the question.

‘Please, Sherlock will put two and two together about them before they do.’

“And he is usually singularly unobservant when it comes to Mycroft. Give him two and two concerning his brother, and he would get six.”

‘He knew that Mycroft is lonely, Mycroft is slipping,’ the Blackberry replied, which caused a sigh from her companion.

“We need to think of a way to convince those two fools that pining is a waste of time.”

‘Maybe when Mycroft visits Sherlock again, you’ll find a moment to talk to Billy,’ the phone suggested.

“Yes, that might work,” the umbrella mused. “After all, he and that gun managed to get John and Sherlock from mutual pining to a fully functioning relationship.”

‘If it will get Mycroft and Andrea out of this rut, I will try anything. Almost anything,’ the Blackberry amended.

The rest of the night, as was true of any night when their humans shared a hotel room on a business trip, was spent plotting ways to arrange a match between the British government and the woman known to most as Anthea.


End file.
